The present invention pertains to the field of grippers operated by a fluid, and it specifically pertains to an automatic gripper of the type that comprises a body, at least two jaws that can move linearly on said body in opposite directions by their action of pressing and releasing a piece, and at least one fluid-type piston for controlling the movements of the jaws via elements for connection with same.
In such automatic grippers, the body and jaws have an especially complicated, burdensome design also because of having to resort to the preparation and to the insertion of profiled gibs for a coupling of the jaws with the body and guiding of the jaws in their opening and closing movements. In addition, the adjustment and recovery of the coupling clearances to be made by means of the gibs is always problematic and not always precise.
One object of the present invention is to solve the above-mentioned problems of the prior-art fluid-type grippers using a novel arrangement and combination of the elements and with the implicit advantages of eliminating the building and insertion of profiled gibs, facilitating the adjustment of the coupling clearances and wear between the body and the jaws and simplifying the structure of the grippers, making it possible to reduce their overall obstacles with the performances being equal as well.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fluid-type gripper having at least one sliding guide that is contained between the body and the jaws and that makes it possible to adjust the clearances with screws engaging the body transversely without interference with the movements of the jaws.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fluid-type gripper whose body at least in part can be profiled and obtained even from extrusion, therefore and advantageously without the need of significant machining.
Said objects and advantages are accomplished with a system for guiding the jaws in fluid-type grippers comprising a body, at least two jaws, which can move linearly on the body in opposite directions due to their action of pressing and releasing a piece, and at least one fluid-type piston arranged in the body and intended to control the movements of the jaws by means of connection with same. The jaws are supported and guided on the body with the interposition of at least one cylindrical bolt arranged in the facing semicylindrical slots provided on one side of the jaws and in an adjacent part of the body.
Thus, at least one cylindrical bolt having a simple design, made of a suitable material and/or treated appropriately, arranged in semicylindrical slots provided on the facing sides of the body and of the jaws, is used as a guide of the jaws in the body of the gripper. The adjustment and recovery of the clearances between the coupled elements are performed finely with screws that connect two parallel and opposite portions of the body, bringing them closer to the jaws as needed.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated.